1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game machine for executing a role-playing game (RPG) in which a game player can develop a story in a game world toward its ending via a principal character appearing in the story, and also to a machine readable storage medium storing a computer program executed by the video game machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video game machine for executing a role-playing game (hereinafter referred to as an RPG) is known in the art. The RPG refers to a game in which a game player enjoys developing a story by operating a principal character in a virtual game world provided by a video game machine.
In the RPG, the story in the game world provided by the video game machine generally consists of a prologue, a plurality of events (episodes), and an ending. When the RPG is started, the video game machine first presents a prologue image and then a plurality of events to the game player. The game player tries to clear the events by operating the principal character and thus the story is developed in the game world. If the game player clears the last event provided by the vide game machine, the video game machine presents an ending image on the screen and thus the RPG is complete.
The conventional RPG video game machine has the following problem. That is, it is required that the game player should clear all events presented by the game machine otherwise the story cannot reach the ending in the game world. In some video game machines, the RPG includes not only such events which are related to the ending of the story but also events independent of the ending. In this case, although it is not required to clear all events, it is still required to entirely clear the events which are related to the ending of the story to reach the ending.
As a result, as long a time as a few ten hours is needed for the game player to reach the ending of the story in the game world. Although school pupil and university students may have enough time, general people having jobs do not have enough time to enjoy the role-playing game.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a video game machine capable of providing a game that many game players including those whose do not have enough time can enjoy. It is another object of the present invention to provide a machine readable storage medium storing a computer program for use by such a video game machine.